Kidnapped (sort of)
by TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername
Summary: While Jason, Piper and Leo set out on their quest, Percy was in a slumber, or so Hera says. But Hera was lying. Instead, Percy was sent into a world not too different to the demigod's one. The wizarding world. Watch (or read) as Percy encounters the Golden Trio, The Triwizard tournament, and Puking Pastilles. (Reading SoN and TGoF will ensure that you'll understand more stuff)
1. The letter

**Ok. Calm your faces down people. This is my first fanfic, so don't go all ninja cat on me.**

**This is set in the goblet of fire so... Yeah.**

**So, before you start yelling at me,**

**Like:**

**In son of Neptune, percy isn't what ever years old!**

**or**

**your fanfic sucks!**

**or **

**Piano Cat isn't cute!**

**Well, my fic, my rules.**

**6th year is too difficult to crossover.**

**I don't really care about negative responses**

**and LOL you're just jealous.**

**So yeah.**

**Grins mischievously**

**~TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername**

* * *

><p>Percy POV<br>Percy was confused.  
>Just a moment ago, he had said goodnight to Annabeth, and had gone to his cabin.<br>He'd about to ask her to be his girlfriend, but...  
>He'd chickened out.<br>As he lay down on his comfy bed (which, by the way, was a million times better than this damp,  
>dirty hill), he'd felt a slight tingling sensation. In his left ear.<br>A second later, he'd somehow rolled off his bed, right into a conveniently placed hole in the  
>ground. Which was in his cabin ﬂoor.<br>What a coincidence.

Now, he was lying on a randomly placed hill. In the middle of nowhere.

Well, not NOWHERE. He could faintly see the tops of random houses from his vantage point,

though his position wasn't the most ideal one he could have chosen, since he was lying ﬂat on his back.

And it was cold.

And wet.  
>And somehow, it was morning.<br>Also, there was a mouldering boot lying next to him.  
>The dew was seeping through his camp half-blood t-shirt.<br>He sat up quickly.  
>And then he groaned, and lay back down again.<br>Because, along with his transportation/kidnapping, miserly location, and wet t-shirt, he also had a killer headache.  
>Then, he realised that he was clutching a rather large note.<br>Written in Ancient Greek.  
>It was addressed to him.<br>It read:  
><em>Dear Perseus Jackson, <em>  
><em>I have sent you to Britain. <em>  
><em>In a week or so, you shall be going to a school.<em>  
><em>Hogwarts, to be precise. <em>  
><em>Hogwarts is a school for the descendants of Hecate. Hecate demigods had children, and their <em>  
><em>children had children, and so on and so forth. <em>  
><em>And so the magical community was created. <em>  
><em>You also have a bag attached to your hip. <em>  
><em>It's a magically reﬁlling bag of galleons (it's their magical currency). <em>  
><em>So, no shortage of money. <em>  
><em>By the time you are reading this, I am now being trapped by the giant Enceladus. <em>  
><em>Jason and his friends must release me from my prison. You aren't needed at.. the "other" camp <em>  
><em>until later, to save the... "other" people at their moment of greatest crisis. <em>  
><em>You'll learn who they are in due time. <em>  
><em>You shall be staying there for, a year or so. <em>  
><em>Give or take a couple of months. <em>  
><em> I do have other plans brewing, Perseus. Opposing Gaea, working behind Jupiter's back, <em>  
><em>protecting your friends—it's a full-time job! If I had to guard you from Gaea's wrath, well, even <em>  
><em>a goddess has limits! <em>  
><em>I have contacted Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, and briefed him on the situation. <em>  
><em>Hectate has grudgingly agreed to grant you magical powers. <em>  
><em>So, now, you can cast spells and the like, at an adult level. <em>  
><em>Your wand is in your pocket. It is 14 inch, mahogany with a Phoenix feather.<em>  
><em> Zeus has also allowed you to ride a broomstick without him blasting you off, or sending <em>  
><em>random eagles to rip your face off (it has happened) etc. Reluctantly. So. Enjoy that. <em>  
><em>Your father has also agreed that it is for the best, but he awaits your return eagerly. <em>  
><em>Your mother was not so enthusiastic. But, eventually she agreed. <em>  
><em>Please stay alive. I made a promise on the river Styx.<em>  
><em>Also, that Chase girl is going to violently assault you the next time she sees you. Just warning <em>  
><em>you. <em>  
><em>You shall still possess your demigod power over water etc etc <em>  
><em>Try not to kill anyone. <em>  
><em>Especially the wizard (that's what they call the male descendants of Hecate, the female is <em>  
><em>witch) Harry Potter. <em>  
><em>Hectate would be furious at me. <em>  
><em>You will soon be discovered by the Weasley family. <em>  
><em>Don't kill them either. <em>  
><em>They're your ticket to Hogwarts. <em>  
><em>Also, you can tell them about your demigod powers, if they get too suspicious. <em>  
><em>So. <em>  
><em>See you on the other side. <em>  
><em>Riptide is in your pocket.<em>  
><em>- JunoHera_

Percy groaned and cursed violently.  
>So he was kidnapped by JunoHera. He didn't know when he would be going back  
>And now he was in Britain.<br>And witches and wizards were real.  
>Wonderful.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, if you managed to last the whole way through without dying a horrible death, well kudos to you!<strong>

**and if you didn't...**

**well, that ninja cat is still here!**

**if you loved it :R&R**

**if you hated it :R&R**

**if you want to rent my ninja cat :R&R**

**Tell me any mistakes I made!**

**my proof reading is horrible!**

**and that's assuming I proofread...**

**Also, tell me if you see any random mistakes or typos or anything.**

**Oh, i nearly forgot!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Think about it. If I _DID_ write percy jackson, I would have been 4 when i finished writing it. Yeah.**


	2. The Collision

_**The Collision**_  
><strong>Really people? Over 100 views, and only 1 review? Gods, you people..<br>Anyways, don't expects such fast updates next time. I only updated today because:  
>1. I was bored<br>2. It was either write up a chapter, or actually do something productive (shudder)  
>3. I had no internet (I type up my stories on my Ipad)<br>4. I was bored  
>5. I was hit with a ray of inspiration in the middle of my church service (Yes, I'm Christian, and I'm proud of it!)<br>6. I was soo touched my my _ONE_ review (I'm still pissed that over 100 people have seen this, and only ONE person (thanks A-Fighterlady) was bothered to review)  
>7.<strong> **blah  
><strong>**8. I was bored**

* * *

><p>Harry's pov<br>_WHY. _  
><em>WHY WAS HE UP SO EARLY. <em>  
>Harry groaned as he trudged his way up the hill, accompanied by Hermione, the Weasleys (Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley excluded) and the Diggory's.<br>They had met the Diggory's a while back.  
>About 5 minutes ago, actually.<br>They had exchanged greetings, asked how they were, and the like.  
>Ron and Hermione started cheering as they neared the top of the hill. However, their cheers quickly died down as they realised that there was a random boy lying next to their port key.<br>He looked like he'd been knocked out!  
>"Le Gasp!", Everyone cried.<br>They all quickly hurried towards the boy, making sure not to slip on the wet terrain.  
>As they approached, he sat up.<br>He looked slightly horriﬁed.  
>He was a tall dude who clearly worked out.<br>He was tanned, you could see it even with the sparse light that managed to break through the fog.  
>He looked about 16 or 17<br>He was clutching a large bit of parchment - a letter. And for some odd reason,  
>A pen.<br>As the group walked closer, they began to note details.  
>He had unruly, wind blown black hair.<br>And eyes the colour of the sea that seemed to stare into your soul.  
>Ever changing, ever moving, they were distracting, to say the least.<br>Also, he happened to be as handsome as the day was long. Which was to say, very.  
>Harry wasn't attracted to boys, but he couldn't deny that his appearance was... Striking.<br>With wind blown black hair, mysterious sea green eyes, a strong jaw, and high cheekbones, his face was probably enough to belong to a god.*  
>But, of course, he had to have a good 30cm on harry, a slim, yet strong looking body that looked as if it could lift cars, and a certain elegant grace, that persisted, even when he was lying, sprawled on the ground.<br>He had a powerful, confident aura around him, demanding everyone to step back and bow down.  
>Needless to say, Harry resisted.<br>The boy smiled nervously and waved.  
>"Er... Hi", the boy said.<br>He had an American accent.  
>Ginny and hermione evidently noticed this, because they both stared at him and blushed.<br>He frowned at Ginny.  
><em>Ok, yeah, he was handsome <em>  
><em>And he was tall. <em>  
><em>And he had a cute accent. <em>  
><em>But didn't mean hinny had to moon over him like a lovesick puppy. <em>  
><em>Wait a moment... <em>  
><em>This was just brotherly instincts, right? <em>  
>A little part of him rolled its eyes in exasperation.<br>_Of course it wasn't. _  
><em>Nothing in his life was that easy.<em>  
>He noticed Ron had the same expression as him, except that he was frowning at Hermione.<br>_Hmmm,_ Harry thought. _Is there something going on between Ron and Hermione?_  
>He decided to investigate further, later, since the boy had begun speaking.<br>"Are you the Weasley family"?", the boy enquired.  
>Mr Weasley stepped forward, offering his hand, since the boy was still sort of lying on the<br>ground.  
>He accepted it, and stood up, surpassing Harry's height by at least a head.<br>Though, it wouldn't be that hard, since Harry was really, really short.  
>"Yes. Well, most of us are, anyway. This is Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mr Diggory and his son cedric and here's Ginny. I'm Arthur, you can call me Mr Weasley. And you are...?"<br>"I'm Percy. Percy jackson"  
>"Aha. Well, Percy. I assume that piece of paper has told you what is happening"?<br>"Yeeeees..."  
>Well, you're coming with us.<br>Everyone except Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley looked confused.  
>Ginny just looked excited.<br>_Okay then... _  
>Just then, the port key started to shudder and glow an eerie blue.<br>Percy whirled around and started to uncap his pen.  
>Harry laughed a bit inwardly.<br>What was he going to do?  
>Write on it?<br>"Calm down!", Harry said,"Just grab a hold of it."  
>Percy looked skeptical, but gingerly hooked his index ﬁnger over the edge of the rotting boot.<br>"Err... "  
>He opened his mouth to say something more, but whatever he said was swallowed by the ﬂash of light. The familiar hook-behind-navel feeling commenced, pulling us towards our destination. Namely, the World Cup.<br>But Percy didn't know this...

* * *

><p><strong>* epic foreshadowing!<strong>**  
><strong>**Sorry this chapter is so short, but that's what happens when you read my fan ﬁction.**  
><strong>Randomly longshort chapters, that is.**  
><strong>Also, by the way, could you recommend pairings? <strong>  
><strong>Like percyGinny **  
><strong>Or <strong>  
><strong>Harryginny **  
><strong>Or <strong>  
><strong>PercyHermione **  
><strong>Or shall we just do the classic Percabeth?<strong>  
><strong>Etc etc <strong>  
><strong>:) thanks <strong>  
>OH! I NEARLY FORGOT!<br>**SHOUT OUT TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE:  
><strong>First Story Favourite: **chloe24juin24  
><strong>First Review: **A-Fighterlady**  
>First Author Follower: <strong>OliviaNeith<br>**First Story Follower: **A-Fighterlady****  
><strong>First Author Favourite: **OliviaNeith****  
><strong>**TO ALL YOU WONDERFUL FIRSTS:  
><strong>**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)  
><span><em>ALSO SHOUT OUT TO THE PERSON IN ICELAND WHO DECIDED TO LOOK AT THE RANDOM STORY THAT HAD NO REVIEWS OR ANYTHING, YOU WERE MY FIRST<em> VIEW.  
><strong>Also, to anyone who's interested, Me, Myself and I live in the one and only **AUSTRALIA**!  
>GO AUSSIES! WOOT WOOT!<br>Anyways, patriotism time is over.  
>Alert me to any typos blah blah blah<br>_**BY THE WAY SERIOUSLY REVIEW IT ONLY TAKES A SECOND. AND TO ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO JUST LOOKED OVER IT... ARNKJVHBEOULVBKLBEHRFVBILABFV ALIVIKAEBFJKVBAJKDBVJLAKJFBVAJDBNVJBN,ZVKJH,DNASKVJFWH  
><strong>_ANYWAYS.  
>Also, if you happened to be the person who lived in Czech Revar, how's the weather there?<br>**~TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername**


	3. The Unexpected Stunning Spell

Ahem, thanks for all the reviews!  
>Also, shoutout to the person in the United States that viewed my story about 63 times. I'm not exaggerating. I checked the traffic stats.<br>Thanks for reviewing people  
>Also, apologies in advance for this crappy chapter.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3 The Unexpected Stunning Spell<strong>

_**Percy POV**_  
>"Urgh"<br>Percy grunted as he awkwardly landed on his feet.

He rubbed his ankles, sure that they'd be sore next morning.

Everyone else, besides Mr Weasley and the Diggory family was sprawled on the ground, which, happily, was quite dry and soft. But anything was dry and soft, compared to the hill that Percy had been lying on before.  
>"Where are we?", Percy enquired curiously.<br>"The World Cup", Mr Weasley replied shortly, helping the fallen children up.  
>"The World Cup?", Percy paused.<br>"Do you play soccer?"  
>Mr Weasley frowned.<br>"What's Sogger?"  
>Hermione smiled in comprehension, glad to be finally getting some answers<br>"Oh! Are you a, uh, a Muggle?"  
>"Um... What's a Muggle?"<br>"A non-magical person."  
>"No, I can do magic. I think."<br>"Oh." Hermione looked crestfallen."Well, the World Cup is when the best Quidditch teams VS each other."  
>"Right now, it's Bulgaria and Ireland.", one of the red-headed twins piped up.<br>"Ok...", Percy was still confused. "What's Quidditch?"  
>Ron paused, incredulous. "You're kidding me, right?"<br>"Nooooooooo"  
>Harry brightened, "Well-"<br>The Interrupting Goat jumped right in front of Harry, interrupting his lecture on Quidditch. "Baaaaa!", it cried, interrupting the conversation.  
>"You're quite right", Mr Weasley said, nodding to the goat,"We can talk about it on the way there"<br>As they started to walk their way to gods knows where, they met two oddly dressed men.  
>One wore a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes; his colleague, a kilt and a poncho.<br>"Morning, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, picking up the boot and handing it to the kilted wizard, who threw it into a large box of random bits of rubbish beside him.  
>Percy could see an old newspaper, an empty drinks can, and a punctured football.<br>"Hello there, Arthur," said Basil wearily.  
>"Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some... We've been here all night... You'd better get out of the way; we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five fifteen.<br>Hang on, I'll find your campsite... Weasley ... Weasley..."  
>He consulted his parchment list.<br>"About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to.  
>Diggory ... second field."<br>"Thanks, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, and he beckoned everyone to follow him.  
>They set off across the deserted moor, unable to make out much through the mist.<p>

Percy wondered if it was the magical Mist, to deter Muggles from entering, or just typical mist.  
>After about twenty minutes, a small stone cottage next to a gate swam into view. Beyond it, Percy could just make out the ghostly shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the gentle slope of a large field toward a dark wood on the horizon. They bid farewell to the Diggorys and approached the cottage door.<br>"Hey Ron, Fred, George?" Mr Weasley asked ,"Would you mind getting some water?"  
>"Err"<br>"Thanks!"  
>Mr Weasley shoved a pan into Ron's hands.<br>"Where is the water?"  
>"Oh, I don't know! Just ask someone"<br>"Ok...", Ron looked at the pan apprehensively.  
>The red-headed group of gangly teenagers straggled across the field.<br>Soon, they disappeared from their sights, laughing and pushing each other. Well, mostly Ron.  
>Suddenly, a voice rang out across the field.<br>"DARLA!", a feminine voice screamed. "DON'T TOUCH DADDY'S WAND. ARGH! DON'T DO THAT. WAS THAT A STUNNING- YOU'RE GOING TO HIT SOMEONE! NO DARLA!"  
>Percy looked for the "Darla" in question. He turned around- just in time to catch a sort of red bolt of light with his face.<br>It bounced right off, (Achilles Curse) but the remaining force pushed him off balance, making him fall and clonk his head on a conveniently placed pile of metal scraps.

Everything went black. Well, after a burst of pain, of course.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah I got lazy and I didn't want all of the copy write infringement on my ass, so I did the classic, oh no, I randomly fainted , so I don't have to write more than 2 pages. What a shame.<em>  
><em>:) don't sue me<em>  
><em>Also, the poll is up for the Percy and Harry pairings. (NO SLASH)<em>

_Available on my profile page_  
><strong><em>Please vote.<em>**

**Referring to the particularly nasty flame that I got yesterday:**

**Matt (Guest)**: You are so wrong about lots of stuff. 1. This story reeks of lameness, 2. You would never finish writing Percy Jackson because your family would have killed by then, 3. Only an idiot would be jealous of this crap, and 4. The favorites you have already are from people who don't want to tell you how bad this story is.

**_Anyways, ahem.  
>Dear "Matt" (guest who evidently doesn't have the guts to sign in so I can tell them off)<br>1. Yeah. If you hadn't realised, this is my first story. I'm only 12. LAY OFF, YOU (insert offensive swear word here). Lameness? Lameness? Well I'm not the one who decided to leave an anonymous review that FREAKING THREATENED TO KILL MY FAMILY.  
>Also do you know what this site is called?<br>It's called FANFICTION._**

**_It doesn't say freaking bestsellers that are freaking worth billions of dollars fiction_**

**_2. ? So you're flaming me because of my disclaimer? And yeah... If me and my family had been killed before I finished the books... Somehow I doubt an unfinished book series would have become an internationally famous book series with thousands of fanfictions and even more fans. Your accusations are incredibly flawed._**

**_3. You don't even know what you're talking about. The answers to the questions of the things are corresponding. Never did I say that you should be jealous of my "crap". I said that you should be jealous of FREAKING PIANO CAT. Not my story. So calm your face down._**

**_4. Where in the world did that come from? And even if that were true, I wouldn't really care. I care more about decent reviews (not flames) than favourites. And seriously... This site is for enjoyment. It doesn't matter if my story is crap. All it matters is that I have an imagination, and can be bothered to even write a story. If you did, well I'm sorry. It's just that you didn't even have the guts to even sign in. So are you ashamed of telling me off? No?  
>Then why didn't you sign in, huh?<br>Anyways, I'm pretty sure people don't favourite out of pity. People (besides you internet trolls) don't leave nasty comments/ favourites out of disgust/ pity. It's called ignoring the story.  
>And by the way, this is how I'm going to deal with your flames.<br>If they're not true, I'm just going to (using the Internet) shout at you until you go deaf.  
>And if they are true, I'll concede defeat and let my army of teenage mutant ninja pineapples smack the truth into your head.<br>I DONT GIVE A FLYING CRAP.  
>So yeah. Shout out to you, for being my first flamer. Yay!<br>_***fake applause rings through the studio***_  
>Also, have you happened to review <em>**Boooklover12**'s_story? Because I think I've seen your not-username before...  
>And finally, can you tell me your gender? I'm planning on using some gender based insults if you happen to flame me for no reason again.<em>**

If you think I reacted too much, calm your face down.

I've been waiting for my first flame, and when I finally got it, I was so ecstatic although disappointed (i thought you would insult me more) so i reacted pretty much like:

**HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Yup.

and anyways, it WAS really funny.

ok. anyways.

**First Flamer: Matt **(guest)

The Really, Really, Really Enthusiastic Reviewer of the Chapter Award goes to:

**Boooklover12**

**YUP!**

So also,

**Carly** (guest)

YAY! MY STORY HAS BEEN READ IN THE NETHERLANDS!

HUZZAH!

*Happy dance/Victory dance*

MY LIFE GOAL HAS BEEN FULFILLED!

Anyways, thanks for the reviews.

DO THE POLL

ahem. (I'm starting to sound like Umbridge again)

Yeah.

See ya next time!

(Probably the day after tomorrow)

**~TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername**

* * *

><p>p.s<p>

Any flamers who feel the need to vent their anger out on my story, please send stuff.

I NEED AMUSEMENT!

Ahem.

I'll make a "flame of the week" thing just for you people who love to hate on other people and have nothing better to do.

However, keep it PG.

It would be massively awkward if my parents went on this and all they saw was a mass of assorted swear words.

On the other hand, I'll accept curses (hell, damn etc.), because I use them, and I feel that there's nothing wrong with curses.

Okay, bye! (again)

**~TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername**


	4. The Veela Figurine

**Dude! you people, there's 1000 views, and 3 reviews!**

**What is wrong with you people!**

**I'll address this topic further down below...**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry POV<strong>  
><em>Well.<em>  
><em>That was unexpected.<em>  
><em>But, funny at the same time.<em>  
>Harry voiced these thoughts to Ginny and Hermione, however, they were NOT amused.<br>"It's not funny", Ginny snapped.  
>"Yeah, he just got stunned!", Hermione added.<br>Harry snickered a bit. Ginny and Hermione both gave Harry dirty looks.  
>"He's drooling.", Harry said, still snickering.<p>

Ginny smacked the back of Harry's head.

Then Hermione, deciding to take the matter into her own hands, cried, "Mr Weasley!"  
>"Hmmm?"<br>He was checking his watch 20 metres away, not paying attention to the escalating mess.  
>"Percy's been stunned!"<br>"What?" Mr Weasley ran over.  
>"Ah, I can't revive him right now; we're still in sight of Muggles. I'll do it inside our tent.", as he inspected Percy.<br>"Really?", groaned Hermione and Ginny  
>"Yep. Now, let's get him to our campsite."<br>_**FIVE MINUTES LATER**_  
>"Urgh", Mr Weasley groaned, as he attempted to lift Percy.<br>"He's no light weight, is he? Would you help, Harry ?"  
>"Err, ok...", Harry said, a tad reluctant, though.<br>Together, Harry and Mr Weasley dragged Percy to the campsite.  
>Hermione and Ginny ran along, shouting encouragements and observations.<br>"Keep on going! You can do it!"  
>"Harry, stop laughing!"<br>"Don't drop him! Oh well done, nicely caught"  
>"I saw that, Harry, I know that was on purpose!"<br>Eventually, they reached their campsite.  
>Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasley were waiting there.<br>"Hello Dad, Harry, Hermione, Ginny. Where's Ron? And Fred? And George? And who's that?"  
>"Oh, Ron and the twins are getting some water. And that's Percy."<br>"Ooookkkaaayyyy... But Percy's here." They gestured to the indignant Percy.  
>"This is another Percy. Percy Jackson"<p>

Then Ron appeared, huffing and puffing, accompanied by the suspicious looking twins.  
>"We vanished all the water", they whispered, laughing.<br>"This pan is bloody heavy!", Ron complained.  
>Harry raised an eyebrow. He didn't see any pan.<br>"What pan?"  
>"This pan"<br>Ron displayed a huge sauce pan.  
>"Remember? Dad sent me to get water?"<br>"Uh...", Harry paused  
>"It's empty"<br>"What?!"  
>Ron looked down at the (empty) pan.<br>"Damn, I must have spilled it!", Ron exclaimed, hurling expletives.  
>The twins were laughing.<br>Mr Weasley looked slightly sheepish.  
>"Uh, Ron? I just realised that there's a tap right next to our campsite.<br>"WHAT!", screeched Ron, furious.  
>"Uh...", Mr Weasley trailed off. He scratched his head.<br>"Sort of."  
>Ron huffed and growled at Mr Weasley.<br>"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"  
>"Er..."<br>"Are we going to revive Percy or not?", said Harry, amused, but tired of dragging Percy's body around.  
>"He's bloody heavy"<br>If possible, Mr Weasley looked even more sheepish.  
>"Er, not yet; I'd rather revive him inside the tent. So no Muggles can see him."<br>Everyone sighed in unison.  
>"Well, we better get tent erecting!", Hermione said eagerly.<br>"The Muggle way!", Mr Weasley piped up.  
>There were many confused looks all around<br>"Er.. How do you do it?", asked Ron, still fuming slightly.  
>Bill rolled his eyes.<br>"Well I ain't doing it the Muggle way!", he said.  
>He pointed his wand and muttered something that sounded like: "Tentus Erecto!" (Not like that, you dirty minded sasquatches)<br>The tent erected, in its full, not exactly awe-inspiring, glory.  
>Mr Weasley growled at Bill.<br>"Why did you do that? Muggles could've seen that!"  
>"Well, for one-"<br>Bill's argument was interrupted by a man who wore a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes.

Basil.  
>"Muggles ain't coming in here, there's so many repelling spells, it would be like walking into a brick wall!", he said proudly.<br>A Muggle, obvious by his normal clothes and confused expression, walked by.  
>"Obliviate Obliviate Obliviate Obliviate!", Basil cried.<br>He ran after the muggle, shooting various spells, and spouting expletives.  
>"Oh, Basil", Mr Weasley sighed, the argument forgotten.<br>"Let's go into the tent, shall we?"

Harry was a bit sceptical.

He could see the same expression on Hermione's face, too.

_How would 8 people fit into a tiny tent made for one?_

Harry then decided to just go with the flow.

They dragged Percy into the tent, well, more like shoved.

As Harry entered the tent, he gaped in absolute wonder.

The inside of the tent was bigger than the outside!*

He heard Hermione gasp beside him as she entered the tent.

"Undetectable extension charm", He heard her mutter.

It had a small kitchen, several bunk beds, and a strong smell of cats.

Hermione was crinkling her nose distastefully.

"Okay!", Mr Weasley said, "let's do this!"

"Rennervate!", He flourished his wand.

Percy immediately jumped up and shoved his hand in his pocket.

_Looking for his wand_, Harry presumed.

But, instead, he drew out a pen.

Harry frowned.

_Wasn't that the pen he was holding when we first saw him? I wonder what's so special about it..._

Percy relaxed when he realised it was the Weasley's who surrounded him.

But Hermione had other ideas.

"How did that spell just bounce off you?", She said, curiousity burning in her eyes.

He looked uncomfortable.

"Uh..."

Suddenly a change came over him.

"It was a special _protego _charm that my mother taught me unfortunately I cannot teach you since the ability to learn special spells runs in the family", Percy said in monotone, his eyes glazed over.

Percy seemed to shake it off.

"Err.. yeah"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, but she seemed to accept his explanation.

* * *

><p>They messed around in the tent, having pillow and marshmallow fights, pelting each other with various objects, with Mr Weasley standing on the side, chuckling.<p>

When everyone was finally out of the tent, they began to separate and start striking up conversations with random vendors.

By the end of their little "Chats", Harry had somehow obtained 4 Omnioculars, a leprechaun hat, a miniature figure of a Veela and a half-empty packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Needless to say, he left the "chats" with his pockets a lot lighter.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, everyone was sprawled out everywhere, waiting for the bell to ring, signifying the beginning of the Quidditch Cup. Suddenly, a resounding <em>GONG! <em>rang out across the field.

Fred fell out of his bunk bed and landed with a _thump_.

It's starting.

* * *

><p><strong>*Doctor Who Tardis Feels! Okay, to all you Whovians out there, who is your favourite doctor?<strong>

**Ahem(Apparently I have Umbridge-itis), anyways,**

**1000 VIEWS AND 3 REVIEWs IS IT SO HARD TO WRITE OUT 5 WORDS AND CLICK THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON ABKWYVBDFVBASBDFVBHKASDBKCRJHNBNDCR HNCDRGK ,DFNKCG, KJFBHSGKERGSBERJGBHERSRFGBVUYKDGFKVBHJRFBJBFDVBDFVHBH**

**GAH!**

**REVIEW YOU PEOPLE**

**Also, please vote on my pole (on my profile page), only 3 people have votes, and one person was me!**

**VVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**AAAnyways.**

**To "Matt" (guest) review **

Matt:Okay I guess I was just mad that you gave Percy the same wand as Harry has. I'm going to rant about the two having the same wand just in case I forget what I want to put in. I mean have you no imagination? If they both have the same wand they could mix them up easily!  
><strong>Okay, for one, they <span>don't<span> have the same wand:**

**Harry: 11 inches, Holly, Phoenix feather**

**Percy: 14 inches, Mahogany, Phoenix feather  
><strong>

**Yes, they do have the same wand core, but that's not rare at all.**

**Also, the feather doesn't come from Fawkes, because instead of twin cores, it would be like... triplet cores!**

**And that would make my job a WHOLE lot harder.**

**aaaaanyways.**

**Yes, I do have an imagination.**

**Have you yet realised that this sites motto is:**

_unleash your__ imagination_**?**

**Yeah. your argument is invalid.**

**And lastly, no. Just... No.**

**As I have stated before...**

**THEY ARE 2 DIFFERENT WANDS.**

**So, no. they cannot mix them up easily.**

**They cannot mix them up at all.**

Okay, and next up:

**IT'S THE REVIEW AWARDS!**

**The most enthusiastic review of the chapter award goes to:**

_AnnabethJackson PiperGrace_!

**The nicest review ever award goes to: **

_ABreathAwayFromWhereYouAre!_

_Yay!_

**The (not really) Flamer of the Chapter goes to:**

Matt (guest)

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I THINK that this chapter is longer than usual, so I demand more reviews!<em>

_Also, there might be a pause between this update and next update, because I literally have 12 assignments to do._

**_whkavbksdbhvcg kerui2cbno3xilgnwerixlzmtrfsdrtfgvgasdfghjkl_**

_Ahem._

_So yeah._

_Also, I'm going to skip the actual world cup, because I have no idea how to do it._

_Sorry._

_*dodges various kitchen utensils*_

**_nvbhfjldhfvblaeiruvbaleiruvbldfvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbjkaliervbhvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbjhsb_**

_Also, DO THE POLL_

**_REVIEW!_**

**VVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEE IIIIIINNNNNNNNNN TTTTTTTHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE PPPPPPPOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**~TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername**


	5. The massive pile of pancakes

**A/N belllooowwwww  
><strong>

* * *

><p>PERCY POV<br>When they got back, tired, worried and shell-shocked, the person who must've been Mrs Weasley was fussing over everyone, tutting if she found a speck of dirt and exclaiming at random intervals things like:  
>"Are you okay?"<p>

"Are all of you ﬁne? "

"Oh, you could've been KILLED"

"I should've never let you go! "

"Argh! FRED, WHY IS THERE A MOUSE IN YOUR POCKET?!"

After all the confusion, anxiety and general chaos, Mrs Weasley started to examine Percy more closely, muttering her displeasure at Percy's apparent malnutrition.  
>Percy, quite unused to this sort of attention, quickly brushed her off and assured her of his wellbeing.<p>

"I'm ﬁne.", He said, as Mrs Weasley began to shove sandwiches in front of his face, Ron taking some casually when her back was turned.

"I'm ﬁne.", He repeated, a tad irritated, but awfully touched by her concern as she piled pancakes on a plate that had suddenly appeared in front of Mrs Weasley began to berate Fred for keeping mice in his pockets, Percy stifled a yawn, stretching and Weasley, always observant, immediately stood up and dragged Percy out of his chair.

"You need your sleep", She said sternly, not taking no for an answer.

"Harry, Ron you too."

Ron immediately protested, not having finished the pancakes, but the look Mrs Weasley shot him would've sent Kronos running for his very life. Percy would've laughed if he wasn't falling asleep on his feet.

Needless to say, they came, Ron snagging a last pancake and stuffing it into his , being absolutely exhausted, did not examine his surroundings as he was being dragged by Harry through the hallway. However, when he entered Ron's room, he did acknowledge an excess of orange.

Harry dragged the rapidly collapsing demigod, and managed to shove him into the bed without much trouble, considering Percy's frame.

_Sometimes, Percy really hated the Achilles curse._ Percy fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

He fell into darkness.

_Maybe I'll have a normal dream this time?_ Percy thought optimistically, crossing his metaphorical fingers. But Percy knew that that hope was slim, since the only time he had no dreams was on Ogygia. And now, he obviously wasn't in opened his eyes, and saw that he was sitting, slumped over, on a table. He sat up and looked around, stopping when he was looking into the cold eyes of a beautiful lady. She was dressed in dark robes, with a black Labrador lying at her feet, and a weasel-looking creature seated at her dark hair gently cascaded over her shoulders, encircling her pale face, which was reminiscent of a greek statue- pale, beautiful and ageless.

"Greetings Perseus", She said, with a melodic lilt to her voice.

Percy stiffened, on guard."It's just Percy", He said cautiously. The only people who called him that were either Gods or monsters, and both of them generally wanted to kill him. Painfully.

"Yes, Perseus", She said distantly.

"I see you've made it safely into the magic world. My magic world, to be precise."

"Your-?"

"Yes. Mine"

"So you're Hecate? "

"Yes. I am Hecate."

Percy frowned. Something was up. "Didn't you support the Titan's side in the war? Like, before-"

"Yes", she snapped impatiently," I did. I had a purpose."

Percy looked down, anger bubbling in his stomach.

"Did you send me here?"

"No. Did you not read the letter?", She smiled humourlessly.

"It was by a schizophrenic Hera. Or rather, Juno."

"Erm... Schizophrenic?"

"Their roman sides are battling with their Greek sides."

Percy stared at her, his mouth agape."Roman."

"Yes. Like it or not, you are not a parrot. So stop repeating me! Though if you WANT to be a parrot, I would be pleased to oblige.", Hecate said, her patience crumbling.

"... No thanks". For once, Percy did not have a smart-ass comment ready to infuriate the goddess.

"Anyway, where did you leave the letter?"

"On my table...", Percy trailed off, not sure where she was going.

"Well. If the wizards get too suspicious, you may reveal your identity. Only Arthur and Molly Weasley, along with Albus Dumbledore know your true identity. However, please refrain from simply blurting your true identity out. It would take a lot of explaining, that we simply do not have time for."

"We?", said Percy, shocked. The gods usually left him to dig himself out of difficult holes alone. However, they were usually self-inflicted.

"I will help you, if- and only if- you have to reveal your identity. No one, besides you will be able to read that letter. For secrecy's sake, please do not leave it lying around."

"So how can I do magic? I don't know or have magic?"

He hesitated on the last part, so instead of sounding certain, he sounded like he was asking a question.

"The spells will come to you when you need them to. You don't need the wand, but keep it for appearances sake. Your magical power depends on your demigod power. And you, Perseus-"

"Percy", Percy muttered

"-Are very powerful."

Percy decided to voice the thought he'd been mulling over for the whole conversation.

"Annabeth.", He blurted out.

"Yes?", the goddess said, bored.

"Can Annabeth come?" Percy waited anxiously for the answer.

"... No."

Percy looked wounded, and a tad angry.

"Why?"

"She'd cause too much of a commotion. And then I'd have to wipe her memory..."

"WHAT?", Percy yelled.

"She cannot remember that you were here. YOU cannot remember that no you were here.", Hecate said calmly, blatantly ignoring Percy's temper tantrum.

Percy just glared at her.

Hecate winced and shuddered.

It looked like she had a splitting headache.

"I must go.", She managed to splutter out.

"Good luck. I will see you next time."

"NEXT TIME?"

Everything blacked out.

Percy woke up, breathing heavily.

_Hecate redefined the word vague_, he thought angrily.

He sat up

He looked around.

It was in the middle of the night.

Everyone was asleep.

Besides him, of course.

Percy suddenly had an idea.

He retrieved the bag that Hera had given him that supposedly had no lack of money inside opened the glinting drachma lay in the bag.

"Not bad"

Percy then manipulated all the water in the air to condense into a mist, right in front of his face. He dug around in his pocket and retrieved a torch, shining a weak beam into the mist, creating a passable rainbow.

_"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering, show me Annabeth Chase at Camp Half-Blood.", _He whispered.

It would've been a good idea, if it had worked. Unfortunately, as you would've probably guessed, it didn't. The drachma simply bounced off the mist and hit Percy in the face.

Hard.

_Having the Curse of Achilles was helpful sometimes_, Percy admitted to himself, grasping the traitorous drachma and stuffing it back into the bag. Then, using his awesome powers, he dispersed the mist, and then cursing Iris silently, lay back down again. Soon he was drifting off to a, happily, dreamless sleep.

Kidding, of _COURSE_ he had a demigod dream.

A blonde boy, about Percy's age and height, was fighting against a smoky figure with a golden sword. He seemed to be failing miserably, however hard he was trying, until a brunette girl bonked the figure on the head with a.. club?

The scene changed to the blonde kid, with one shoe blasted off, a small Latino with a mischievous grin, and the pretty brunette girl, arguing with Annabeth. She looked pretty furious, since she began flailing her dagger around, and yelling something intelligible at the sky. However, Butch, a son of Iris, held her back from gutting the blonde kid who looked positively terrified.

Suddenly, the scene changed, to the five in a chariot, being chased by the smoky figures. They came in sight of Camp Half-Blood and began to lose height, very, very quickly. They fell towards the lake, screaming bloody murder.

Percy woke up, breathing heavily, with the echoes of their screams lingering in his ears.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>  
><strong>What will happen next?<br>Due to complaints, I have changed my writing style.  
>Slightly.<br>So, instead of writing in lines, I write in paragraphs.  
>Personally, I like lines, but meh.<br>THE CUSTOMER IS ALWAYS RIGHT!  
>Ahem.<br>If the "lines" style of writing manages to worm itself back into my thingi, tell me!  
>Okay, sorry for the 4 day long(ish) hiatus, I was just a bit avuibavsdulib with all my assessments and stuff.<br>I'm pretty sure that this long-ass chapter makes up for it, though.  
><span><em>1300<em> WORDS!  
><span>Yup. longest chapter yet.  
>It's time for the review awards!<br>Longest consecutive reviews that tell me off for being an ungrateful little... nugget goes to:  
><strong>Goddess Athena In Disguise  
><strong>Aaaaaaand that's pretty much it.<br>As always, R&R, also do the poll on my profile!  
>Please do it, since we're nearing the "ask dates out" chapter (ish) and since 7 people have voted on it, blah!<br>Also, don't just do Percy pairings, do Harry pairings as well!  
>And that's all, folks!<br>(I think I forgot something, but oh well)  
>~TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername<strong>

* * *

><p>P.S<p>

The chapter titles have almost nothing to do with the chapters, if you haven't noticed.

Since I'm going to name this chapter after pancakes, I might as well warn you, right?

~TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername

* * *

><p>P.P.S<p>

I just went over this, and I realized that the paragraphs somehow how mushed together, and it somehow deleted some words. And most of them were pretty vital, as well. And my backup deleted. As well. Yay.

Sorry.

But you should've told me!

How come nobody told me?!

**svbkzhvjsdbvjhsbjvbjh**

Okay bye.

~TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername


	6. The professional waker-upper

**Chapter 6**

**How long has it been?**

**Two weeks? **

**Three weeks?**

**Apologies down below...**

* * *

><p><strong>HARRY POV <strong>

Harry was tired.

Although he probably did have more than 10 hours of sleep, the events of yesterday exhausted him to the point of unconsciousness. Did he REALLY have to witness the humiliation of a Muggle family, be stampeded by a horde of panicked wizards and witches, lose his wand, be nearly knocked unconscious by a wave of stunning spells, be accused of casting the dark mark, see a house elf be disgraced, assaulted by a worried Mrs. Weasley, and then forced to drag a half-unconscious dead-weight Percy to his bed?

No. He did not.

So, his exhaustion was completely justified.

However, his peaceful comatose state was immediately disturbed by the piercing voice of Mrs Weasley. He burrowed deeper into the blankets, so to block out her shrill voice. She was probably calling them to breakfast, which, in itself was a very attractive notion, but simply sleeping and doing nothing was, admittedly, more. Attractive, that was.

He would have simply lain there with his face pull of pillow, had not Ron thought to take action. Deciding to take the violent route, he began to sharply kick him in the side.

Harry groaned and rolled over.

"Gerrovmenthefregonagen", Harry whined, rolling off the bed, accompanied with his blankets, attempting to escape Ron's foot. However, Ron, being the ingenuous waker-upper* that he was, simply whipped off his blankets. Harry, being lazy, simply lay there, drooling into his pillow. Until Ron began kicking him again.

He finally sat up, groaning and squinting at the excess of light in the room. He shot a vicious glare at Ron. He, however, was blissfully unaffected, already stealing Percy's blankets. Harry lethargically began to dress, glancing at Percy. He was lying there, completely catatonic as Ron prepared a huge bucket of ice cold water. Harry chuckled as Ron unceremoniously dumped it all over him. He immediately woke up, alert, clutching his ever-present pen... And completely dry!

Harry and Ron gaped at him, astonished. They both blinked, and then, just as suddenly, he was completely wet.

"What?", He said, attempting to act casual.

"Y- You were dry! And... And then you were wet?! How-"

Percy looked panicked.

"Uh, I wasn't dry!", He stuttered nervously. He snapped his fingers, and the air in front of Ron and Harry began to bend and twist mesmerizingly, drawing their attention.

"Ron poured a bucket of water over me, and I got soaked. The end."

Harry started to believe what he said.

His dryness was just an illusion; he was always wet in the first place. Nothing of importance had happened. Percy was soaked.

Those words wore a never-ending mantra in Harry's head, blurring his memory and replacing it with one of its own.

Nothing happened. Percy was soaked. Nothing happened. Ron poured some water on Percy. Nothing happened.

The mantra faded to nothing. Both Harry and Ron were dazed and confused.

Percy was already half out the door.

"Are you guys coming?", He said cheerfully, walking out into the hallway. "Mrs Weasley's been calling for us for 5 minutes straight! Do you even want breakfast?"

Ron immediately followed Percy out the door, pursuing the wonderful smell of pancakes, which had managed to reach their nostrils. Harry trailed behind them, trying to place a memory of something that happened just then. Something important. The memory immediately faded, leaving not a trace. Harry frowned. I guess nothing happened, then, he thought, resigned.  
>He made it into the kitchen and, without delay, gravitated towards his plate of bacon, eggs, sausages, and, of course, pancakes. He dug in hungrily, imitating a starving hyena. Hermione tutted disapprovingly, while the rest of the boys copied his technique; shovelling food into their mouths as fast as possible without choking.<p>

This continued for a while, and would've continued until everyone had finished, had it not been for the announcement.

Mrs Weasley coughed once or twice, banging on the table a couple of times.

"Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Percy. The other one. I've got your dress robes."

Everyone was silent, staring at Mrs Weasley, mostly in horror, and partially in confusion.

"I've packed everyone's dress robes except for Percy, since I only got it today."

Ron, being the blunt, sarcastic boy that he was, broke the silence with his usual bright and happy outlook on life.

"WHAT?! WHY DO WE HAVE DRESS ROBES?!", He basically screamed.

Percy raised his eyebrows at him.

"Deafening everyone probably won't help", he said sardonically.

Ron blatantly ignored him.

He stared pointedly at Mrs Weasley, waiting for an answer.

"You need dress robes for the ball, do you not?"

Percy Weasley decided to intervene.

"Mother, that information is classified. Do refrain from telling them the secret", He said pompously.  
>Mrs Weasley sent him The Look. Percy shut up immediately.<p>

Fred and George were concealing chortles at this point. Ron was groaning. In horror, presumably. Harry, together with Bill, Charlie and Ginny were largely uninterested. Percy was eyeing the remnants of his pancakes hungrily. Hermione, however, was looking at Mrs Weasley suspiciously.  
>"Percy, I've got your dress robes here. The rest of you dears, if you want to see your dress robes, look at them in the train, will you? Less mess, you see", Mrs Weasley requested, handing Percy a package.<p>

Percy grasped the package, looking at it curiously.

"Who sent it to you?", He inquired, poking at the dark blue packaging.

"Your father", she said, nodding imperceptibly as Percy's eyes widened.

"DAD?!", He said, astounded.

Harry wondered why he was so surprised that it was from his father.

"Why would dad get me dress robes?", He muttered to himself.

"It was also from your mother.", Mrs Weasley added.

Percy remained perturbed, nonetheless. He began to finish his pancakes, with considerably less gusto, but still finished quickly.

The kitchen began to fill with noise again, easing the tension in the room.

Mrs Weasley sighed in relief, taking the now-empty plates and putting them into the sink.  
>"Boys, if you want to see Percy's dress robes, I recommend you do it now. We're going to be leaving for Diagon Alley soon, anyways. Pack it into your suitcase as soon as you're done with it. It wouldn't do to forget it now, would it?", Mrs Weasley said over her shoulder, beginning to scrub the dishes.<p>

"Sure Mrs Weasley", Percy replied, dragging Harry and Ron up as he stood.

"Let's go, guys!"

Harry stood up of his own accord, shaking Percy off impatiently.

"Come on, Ron!" He tore the ravening boy away from his plate of bacon, chuckling as he groaned as much as he could with his mouth stuffed with bacon.

As they began to climb the stairs**, they started to speculate what the dress robe would look like.  
>"Maybe it'll be pink!", Ron said, trying and failing to conceal his sniggers. "Or maybe it's got tons of lace on it!"<p>

Percy rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Somehow I doubt that, Ron."

Ron shrugged.

"It could happen."

Percy snorted derisively. He opened his mouth to retort, but Harry, annoyed, quickly stopped him.

"Calm down children.", he said with a sardonic smile on his lips.

"Technically, we are children, so that isn't an insult."

Harry ignored him.

They'd reached the bedroom, and Harry quickly shoved them in.

"Just open it.", Ron said, impatient.

Percy unceremoniously ripped the package open, and promptly dropped it in surprise.

He picked it up again and held it to the light.

"Merlins Beard, Percy, your Dad has TASTE!"

"Blimey, it looks... not pink. And it's unlacy. Damn."

Ron looked disappointed, yet still in awe of its awesomeful awesomeness. ***

Percy was just gaping at it.

Harry could see why.

It was sea green with swirls of blue, white and turquoise, and had a distinct shimmer to it. Every time Percy moved it, it gave the illusion of rolling waves, and when it was still, a calm lake.

Harry did not even have the faintest clue about clothes, but even he knew that the dress robe was worth dying for. It looked like it had cost an arm and a leg. Literally.

"Thanks Dad", Percy whispered as he held the robe reverently.

Harry was almost certain that he heard an answering, "You're welcome, son", in the breeze.

Percy grinned, folding up the shimmering garment and stuffing it into his suitcase.

"Well, shall we go?"

"Where?"

"Why, Diagonally, of course!"

"... you mean Diagon Alley"

"Wait.. What?

* * *

><p>I was tempted to end it here, but then I realised that I had only reached the 1400 (1399) mark. And I had promised *(to myself) that id reach at least 1500 for you guys, since i haven't updated in <strong>aaaaagggggggggeessssssssssssss<strong>

So yeah.

Let the stuff continue!

* * *

><p>(5-10 mins later)<p>

"So, basically, there's diagonally and nocturnally-"

"Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley"

Percy waved his hand dismissively.

"Not important."

Hermione gasped, scandalized.

"Pronunciation is everything! Every single spell that I've learnt, even non-verbal incantations need the right pronunciation! In The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk, Grade 6, page 35, paragraph 3, it clearly states that the-"

Mrs Weasley burst in, accompanied by a guilty faced George Weasley.

Well, not accompanied.

More like she was gripping his ear so tightly it looked like it would come clean off**** and he was (slightly) squealing and attempting to keep up the best he could without tripping over anything.  
>Percy sighed in relief, grateful for the interruption.<p>

"Have you seen Fred?", She hissed, her normally kind brown eyes... Not so kind. More like murderous.

Everyone shook their heads mutely; sure that Fred would turn up somewhere. Probably in the nearest graveyard*****, once Mrs Weasley was done with him.

"So... Diagonally."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, IT'S-"

"What are you doing, reading Grade 6 anyways? Aren't you only in Grade 4?"

Harry, Ron, and pretty much everyone in the room gave him a look, like, are you seriously asking that question?

"Uh... um, I meant why aren't you reading er... 7th grade?", Percy amended.

Hermione stuck her nose into the air.

"I have", She said, sniffing indignantly, giving him the evil eye.

Percy, evidently not bothered, gave up.

"Whatever."

After an awkwardly stifling silence, Mrs Weasley finally came back in, dusting her hands off on her previously disregarded pink apron.

"Are you ready?"

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"To go to Diagon Alley to get your things for school.", she explained.

Everyone then nodded in agreement, standing up.

"Let's get going!", She chirped cheerfully, a stark contrast to her expression 10 minutes ago.

"I assume you've got your wand, Percy?"

Percy nodded blankly, having no idea what she meant.

Then the penny dropped.

"Oh! You mean- oh. Yeah, I've got it."

Hermione was, again, looking at him suspiciously.

"How could you forget your wand?"

Mrs Weasley tutted, beckoning them impatiently to the fireplace.

"Come on!"

She thrust a small flower pot under everyone's noses, waiting for them to grab a handful of a shimmering green powder.

Percy looked at her, perplexed.

"Uhh..."

"It's Floo powder."

The vague explanation was not enough to change his mystified expression.

Mrs Weasley sighed.

"Ron. Explain.", She said tersely.

Ron grumbled a bit, but he finally acquiesced.

Eventually.

He took his handful of Floo powder and unceremoniously threw it in the fireplace.

The fire suddenly roared, spitting green sparks and leaping emerald flames replaced the ordinary orange ones. It crackled merrily, seeming to have a life of its own. Ron stepped into the fire.

"Diagon alley!"' He cried.

He disappeared in a whirl of colour and light.

Percy looked dumbfounded.

"Percy! You next!"

He grasped a handful of Floo powder and tossed it into the flames.

Percy nervously stepped into the fire place skeptically.

"DIAGONALLY!"He hollered. He too, disappeared in a vortex of light.

"Harry!"

Harry shrugged. Stepping into the fire place and throwing the powder in simultaneously, he bellowed,"Diagon Alley!"

The flames swirled around him, dusting his face with ashes and making him nauseous.

He fell out of the flames face-first, smashing his glasses accidentally.

Getting up, he bumped his head on a wall.

Everything was dark.

_Where the hell am I?_

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, Percy can vapour travel, I've decided.<strong>

**Vapour travel, is like all the moisture in the air...**

**It's basically Percy's version of shadow travel.**

*** Yes, I know that "Waker-upper" isn't a word, but what other word could I put in there**  
><strong>** I know that there's probably no stairs in the Weasley house, but meh.<strong>

***** bear with me guys, bear with me. I couldn't well describe it as magnificently splendidly superbly good, could I? So yeah. Awesomely Awesome it is, and Awesomely Awesome it shall stay.**

****** So many authors notes! So yeah, foreshadowing for Order of th**

**e Phoenix! Ish!**  
><strong>*****AHHH UNINTENDED UNINTENDED!<strong>

**Yeah, this chapter veered off course, so hard that it landed in Antarctica.**  
><strong>Sorry!<strong>

**Okay apologies coming your way in 10, 9, 8-**

Skip this if you don't want to hear my excuses

**7, 6, 5, 4-**

I hear Maine is quite nice this time of year (PJO quote!)

**3, 2, 1**

* * *

><p>Okay Peoples. My excuses are:<p>

. Freaking school's started

. EVEN MORE ASSESSMENTS

. Going to bed at 12 and waking at at 7:30 is tiring (School starts at 8:30. It's hell.)

. Not bothered

. Fanfiction is an asshat and keeps glitching.

. I wrote 2000 words for you guys! (even though this is a filler and has no plot whatsoever)

. I-Don't-Give-A-Damn-Block. Sorta like writers block... but more... y'know...

. Procrastination Olympics (I won a silver medal. DanIsNotOnFire won Gold)

. My dog is ill. Like... Stomach Cancer ill

. Sports. Lying in bed and complaining how tired and sore I am is much more awesome then actually achieving something productive

. I would add more but then none of you are probably reading this so...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, 2000 words! It's a new record! (for me)<strong>

**Okay, so most of it's useless and time wasting dialogue, but WHO CARES!**

**It's time for the review Awards!**

**The (only) Constructive Criticism-ful Review of the chapter goes to: **CrystalRed!

And that's pretty much the only extremely useful review.

Also, **replies to guest reviews**!

Dear "Guest"

10th Doctor! Go David Tennant!

**Indeed.**

**I actually like him too, but Peter Capaldi is edging forward in my "Favourite Doctors" list. Yes, I have a list. In my head.**

_**VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE DOCTORS, ALL YOU WHOVIANS OUT THERE!**_

_David tennant: 1_

_Peter Capaldi:1_

Dear "Seaweed brains"

THIS IS THE VERY BEST FANFICTION I'VE EVER READED. THATS IT.  
>THE BEST.<br>EVER.  
>Oh by the way, greetings from Norway! (because you know where Norway is, Right?)<p>

**Why thank you. I'm flattered.**

**And of course I know where Norway is! ****(Laughs nervously)****It's in France! Haha no, but seriously. Thanks for being awesome. in general.**

Dear "Jeff is the best"

u suck

**I know that's you. Your naming skills are horrendous.**

* * *

>As always, R&amp;R, and I'll try not to have such a (hiccup) horrendous (haddock) random Hiatus next time.<p><p>

PM me for any questions, call me out on any typos, and stuff like that.

See ya next time!

**~TheChickWthTheAwesomeUsername**


	7. A Face Full Of Human

**Chapter 7**

**So basically after reading blood of Olympus, rereading blood of Olympus, fangirling, reading the whole Percy Jackson and heroes of Olympus series again (minus the lost hero) and then rereading the goblet of fire (for research purposes, of course) fanfiction writing sort of fell to the way-side. Sorry about that.**

**Also, yearly exams.**

**Unfortunately, there is a lot of cursing in here (like hell, damn etc., which really aren't that rude...) so if you are easily offended...**

**Well, could you please still read?**

**PËRÇŸ PÕV**

* * *

><p>Percy really, really detested Floo travel. It was even worse than flying. The warm tickling sensations and ash that insisted on going up his nostrils just added to his discomfort.<p>

He really felt sorry for the wizards that did this every day. After a few seconds of being knocked around and general unpleasantness, he was spat out on wet carpet, his knees complaining as they hit the ground roughly. He said rolled over, spitting ash and cinders fervently, hacking his lungs out on the pink carpet.

"Gah, that was horrible!"

Suddenly, he was being smothered by some pink napkins.

_"Madam Puddifoot's teashop"_

A napkin, which was frantically being dabbed on his face, read.

"D-don't worry about it.", he mumbled, his words stifled by the rather heavy napkin.

He looked up, examining his surroundings. And was readily assaulted by a barrage of pink.

He blinked, and a rather wide woman who was dressed in sashes of various shades of pink and purple, with beads and perfume dripping off her (not Trelawney) was frowning down at him, clutching a pile of pink napkins which read: _Madame Puddifoots Tea Shop_, which were fringed with purple beads.

By then, Percy was ready to destroy that part of the colour wheel.

Tables of black clad couples (and one pink) stared at him, surprised and whispering. Percy supposed that he'd interrupted their kissing session.

"Sorry" He climbed out of the fireplace, which was unsurprisingly, pink.

Dusting his shirt off, which was still orange, Percy noted with relief, he gathered his masculinity up and braved the horrors of the (presumably) tea shop.

It was like Aphrodite had thrown up (very attractively) on the shop, and then sent her demigod children to (shudder) decorate it.

The air was heavy with the pungent odour of perfume and cinnamon, couples were holding hands and little golden cupids were scattering confetti on oblivious customers.

Pink carpet lined the wooden floor, the windows with purple lacy curtains opened to reveal a beautiful blue sky dotted with fluffy clouds.

His observation time was interrupted by a Cupid that decided that a mouthful of confetti would suit him.

Spitting out the confetti, he groaned as he realised that Mrs. Weasley was going to kill him.  
>"Bad apparition test?" She said sympathetically.<p>

"Uh... Yeah?"

Percy decided to risk it. The mist would probably cover it anyway.

With a blink, a snap and a twist of power, he vapour travelled to Diagonally, oh, sorry. Diagon Alley.

Landing was always discombobulating, but even more so when landing on a little girl.

"Aahhhhh", Ginny squealed.

Percy apologised profusely, as he attempted to spit out strands of red hair.

"Phrory", he mumbled.

"How in Merlin did you end up here?", Mrs Weasley said, shocked.

"I, um, apraeted?"*

"Apparated."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

She sighed wearily, shaking her head.

Percy looked around, examining his surroundings. He was in a dark, dingy room, filled with not-completely-sober patrons, nursing glasses. The ground was caked with dirt, stamped down and hardened through time. An ill-tempered man stood behind a bar, irritated as he served drinks to an old man who was raving about daisies.

Ron butted in, his eyes widening comically.

"How can you apparate? You're only 16! Unless you've been lying to us..."

Ron continued to ramble on whilst Percy tapped his foot impatiently, his eyebrow creeping up his forehead slowly, amused.

"...so yeah. How can you apparate?"

Percy's other eyebrow joined his raised one.

"Things are different in America. You know, The Land of The Free and stuff? Our coming of age is a bit earlier than yours, it's 16."

Mrs Weasley was looking around frantically, tutting and checking the grimy clock that hung on the wall behind her.

"Where's Harry?" she said, worried.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "He's missing?"

"Nope." a voice said behind them, a bit shaken, but amused all the same.

Mrs Weasley whirled around, glaring at Harry. "Where were you?" she said, her voice dangerously calm. Harry seemed a tiny bit frightened.

"Uhh.." His eyes flickered to Percy, accusing, but they flickered back almost as quickly. Percy could swear that they almost seemed... afraid...of him.

"I was in..Um, Knockturn Alley? Uh, yeah! Knockturn Alley! That's right..."

Percy narrowed his eyes at Harry. "You know, you're really, really bad at lying."

His face turned pink.

"What happened?", Mrs. Weasley said impatiently.

"Well... Uh, I was sort of um... Kidnapped by a woman in weird clothes, and...Well..", he protested

weakly as Mrs Weasley fussed over him, brushing all the ash off him.

Percy suddenly had a horrible thought.

"Was her name Hera? Or Juno?"

Harry nodded, still a tiny bit shell-shocked by the odd events.

"What did she say?", He demanded.

"Um...She said to um, be nice to you?"  
>Percy looked at him sceptically, but let it pass. Who knew what the goddess could've said to him. It<p>

was probably about him, though.

Finished fussing over Harry, Mrs Weasley pulled out a piece of parchment. Percy leaned over slightly and realised it was the things that he needed for school.

"Ok! First we need to go to Flourish and Blotts!"

She walked purposefully towards the back of the pub, where cans of trash lay, overflowing with empty bottles and suspicious brown objects.

She stood behind a conspicuously empty can, brandishing her wand and tapping a brick.

Percy supposed it was like Daedalus's mark. The bricks rolled back, exposing a bustling hive of activity. People were walking around, buying, selling, or just talking. They all wore robes and odd, pointed hats. Percy found himself leaning forward in anticipation. Delicious and not-so-delicious smells drifted past, owls hooted softly, scratching at imprisoning bars. Cats hissed, cauldrons bubbled. Glittering coins were exchanged, often accompanied by irritated customers and irate storekeepers.

Harry stepped past him, nervously glancing at him before smiling genially at a large man with the words: _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_, imprinted on his lime green apron. Ron and Hermione quickly followed him, grinning happily as they took in the sight. Percy walked forward as well, gawking at the odd sights.

A young woman raging at a chocolate lab, which looked unrepentant, tapped her wand briskly on its nose, and it turned into a rainbow lorikeet, for instance. The bird started singing a sonnet about a woman with breath that reeked, wiry black tresses and...Unsunny eyes? The woman slapped it sharply on its beak, forcing a red liquid down its throat. It hiccupped (which sounded quite odd, when coming from a bird), and turned into a sulky middle aged man, rubbing his nose.  
>A man was roasting an impaled frog over a purple fire, with a garish hat that read: <em>Constance's Fried Frogs!<em> , with a slightly maniacal grin on his leathery face.  
>Percy took a whiff of the <em>fried frogs<em>_ (TM) _, and hurriedly caught up with the rest of the group, hacking his lungs out.

Mrs Weasley gave him an odd look, but continued on walking.

"We've already gotten everybody's dress robes, and wands. So..." Mrs Weasley consulted a piece of parchment that had gibberish written on it.

"To the bookstore we go, then!", Mrs Weasley exclaimed. She, and the rest of the group, strode towards a tall building, filled with bookshelves which in turn, were filled with (surprise) books.  
><em>Lforusih and loBtts<em>; the swinging sign above his head read.

Shaking his head, Percy squinted, attempting to make sense of the muddle of letters. He sighed, and gave up, walking into the bookstore.

_"The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) by Miranda Goshawk_ and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_", said Mrs Weasley, to a harried assistant.

"How many copies of each?", he said, eyeing the group, "Or just one?"

"Um.." Mrs Weasley counted, "4 copies of each."

The assistant nodded, and summoned 4 copies (but 8 books), barely catching them.

He placed the books in a pile, and inquired whether they needed any more.

"The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) , Confronting the Faceless, A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration."

"How many copies?"

"Two."

When the assistant left to collect their books, Harry and Percy immediately offered to pay for the books.

"All those books are bound to be expensive!"

"Oh, don't worry; money isn't really a problem for me."

"At least let us pay for you, Hermione."

"I am _very_ capable of paying for my own books." (That one was Hermione)

"_Please_, Mrs Weasley!"

"See reason! We can easily pay for your books, you know that!"

A cold chuckle silenced the squabbling. "I never knew that you'd stoop to accepting _charity_, Weasley."

"Hmm, I never _knew_ that your observational skills were so appalling, Malfoy."

A man stepped out from behind a shelf slowly, grinning nastily at the group, narrowing his eyes at Percy.

"I see you've accepted another into your little... _brood._"

He was tall and thin, with gleaming shoulder length hair. It was pale blonde, and dead straight. He had sharp grey eyes, and a pointed, aquiline nose.

Percy paused.

"Do I know you? You sort of look familiar..."

The man looked at him distastefully. "I doubt I would consort with someone of your...class. I am Lucius Malfoy"

Suddenly, it clicked.

"Are you a half-blood?"

"I certainly am _not_!" The man spat, disgusted. "My blood is pure. Unlike some I could name."

He sneered at Hermione.

Percy paused, confounded for a second. "Well, are you afraid of spiders?"

"NO!"

Everyone looked at him doubtfully.

He sighed.

"Are you the one that Hecate was talking about?"

Percy nodded. "Son of...uh, the mother of owls?"

"Yes...I suppose so. And you're the sea brat?"

Everyone looked confused, cutting their eyes between Percy and the son of Athena.

A coughing noise interrupted the glaring contest. A fun-size Lucius stood awkwardly to the side, tapping his foot impatiently. "What are you doing here? I already told Nestor** to get my books."

"Not _now_, Draco."

Draco shut up.

"We'll continue this talk later, Jackson."

The father-son duo turned dramatically (in sync), and walked out of the shop.

"Will you be good enough to explain all this?" said a curious Mrs Weasley.

"First of all, I would like to make one thing quite clear. I _never_ explain anything.", Percy said with a completely serious face.

Harry choked on air, while Hermione laughed and the Weasley family just looked plain confused.

"What?"

Percy looked at Ginny. "No. Way. You've never heard of Mary Poppins?"

She looked at him inquisitively. "Who's Mary Poppins?"

Hermione sighed. "Don't worry about it. It's just a reference to a muggle thing."

"Hmm..."

Suddenly, someone smacked into Percy. The person bounced right off, and fell. Books flew everywhere. It was the assistant, and he looked like he had gone through a washing machine with a few razor blades thrown in. He had cuts liberally spread over his body, and his clothes were tattered. His shoe was missing and his foot was bandaged. His hands were both coated with Band-Aids.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I just had a run-in with the "_Monster book of Monsters_"" He shuddered, and Hermione, Ron and Harry both joined him in mutual horror.

Percy gathered all the books up, and hefted the lot. He set it down at the counter and promptly dug out the money bag Hera gave him.

"How much?"

"Uh... Let me see..." The woman at the counter quickly counted."23 Galleons, 4 Sickles."

Hermione paid for her books, and Harry shoved Percy to the side.

"Hey-!"

Harry put down his money for the Weasley family and himself.

"By all means, pay for yourself." Harry grinned cheekily at Percy's shocked face.

"Um, sir, you've already paid the allotted amount, so there's no need for extra payment..."

"..."

"C'mon, let's go!" Harry grabbed Percy and shoved him out the door.

Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family followed, breathing in the fresh air.

"So, where next?"

Hermione frowned. "Well, Crookshank's coat has been looking a bit thin, and I need to get him some more food anyways. So, I guess we could go to the pet store... If that's right with you?"

Mrs Weasley nodded. "That could work. Why don't the twins and I go to Madam Malkin's to get some new robes, and Arthur will go with you four. You could get a pet, while you're at it, too, Percy."

Mr Weasley nodded. "Well, Magical Menagerie is right across here, so we'd best be off!"

The two groups walked off in opposite directions, discussing such topics as:

"How on earth did you grow _three inches taller_ in 3 months?" (Mrs Weasley)

"What is your favourite animal?" (Arthur)

"Don't get sassy with _me_ mister!" (Mrs Weasley)

"...I don't think they have horses in the pet store. Sorry." (Arthur)

And such and such.

They soon made it to the pet store, a wide, squat building which was painted with a vibrant green which seemed to shimmer. It had curly blue script splattered across the façade, which presumably read "Magical Menagerie", but could have just as easily been "Genia's Maracas", or something like that.

They walked into the (extremely fluorescent) shop and were immediately assaulted by various screeches, caterwauling, squeaking and general chaos.

Cages occupied every available space, lining the walls, hanging from the ceiling, even floating in the air. Customers examined pets, and pets examined customers.

Suddenly, all the screeching stopped. Everyone paused, confused. There was a frightening silence, occasionally broken with some hissing from an agitated snake.

Percy stopped at a gigantic cage. Inside lay a diminutive, tawny owl.

"Why does this owl have such a big c-" The owl turned to stare at, it's head eerily turning on its neck. Percy, being the (obviously) idiotic demigod with an insatiable curiosity, stepped forward, closer to the cage.

Suddenly, the owl flashed forward, and nearly scratched his eyes out.

"Holy-"Percy abruptly drew back, lest he lose his sight. As it was, three shallow slashes etched his cheek. He blinked and that _goddamn_ owl was back on its perch, preening its feathers smugly.

He looked around, and _every single owl in the shop_ was glaring at him like he was the bane of their existence.

Okay then. No owls for him.

He backed away slowly, and he felt something wet _splatter_ on his arm.

"What the-" He looked up and locked eyes with a vicious-looking eagle owl.

"Okay, do you have somewhere that is _not_ occupied with retribution seeking owls?" He said, wiping his arm on a cage surreptitiously.

A laughing Ron pointed to a corner which held puppies, cats, and...an ocelot? Percy shrugged. He did have a Pegasus, after all. He shouldn't be surprised by these animals.

While he walked over to the corner, Hermione went to the counter to inquire about the health of her cat. As he walked around the section, he saw an attendant barrelling towards him.

"Should I be worried, or..."

The attendant showed no sign of stopping, so Percy stepped to the side, and thus avoided a face full of Human. The attendant kept on running, and eventually came to circle back to him. But, since he was occupied by an extremely adorable rabbit that seemed hell-bent on sniffing his, /ahem/, area, he didn't realise it. Yet.

"Well, at least I didn't get run over by an overenthusiastic worker bent on catching a runaway animal", He said happily, giving the rodent a final pat.

He turned, fully intending to go examine the puffskeins, and was run over by an overenthusiastic worker bent on catching a runaway animal.

"Goddamnit."

The said animal then decided to sit on Percy's face, covering his indignant mouth with silky black fur.

"...Ge' awf meh, ye' ijotic...ijiot!"

"I'm not sure whether calling a fox an "idiot" is wise, you know. Hi, I'm Lou Ellen."

Percy sat up abruptly, the fox going flying.

"_LOU ELLEN_? FROM CAMP HALF-BLOOD?"

"No. I'm Lou Ellen from Camp Fish-Blood. Are you a demigod?"

"It's Percy! It's so good to see you!"

"...Goddammit."

"What?"

"Well, you've been missing at camp for a few weeks, and Annabeth is a rampage, and I can't tell her that you're alright, because Mother is...stubborn."

"Oh. Why is Annabeth on a rampage? Is she okay?"

Lou Ellen just looked at him disbelievingly.

"You're kidding, right?"

"What?"

"Gods, you're oblivious."

Percy just looked at her, confused.

Lou Ellen shook her head. "Anyways, you're here to get a pet, right?"

He nodded slowly.

"Well, I've got the perfect pet for you!" Lou Ellen grabbed the fox which was slowly creeping away.

"Oh no you don't." She shoved the black fox in front of his face, grinning. "This is a Fennec Fox. A black one, which is pretty abnormal, but with these wizards, who knows? It's cute, fluffy, incredibly loyal if you feed it enough, and it has a weird sense of humour."

Percy paused. "It's tiny." He could hold it in his cupped hands.

"Oh, it'll grow. And anyways, do you want a Sabre-Tooth Tiger or something?"

"...I suppose not."

Its warm brown eyes, so similar to chocolate, melted the heart of the demigod.

"Okay, fine, I'll buy the stupid rodent."

"It's not a rodent, idiot."

"Hey! Who really cares, anyway?"

Lou Ellen led him to the counter, claiming that he would trip and kill himself if he went to the counter unaccompanied.

He waited behind Hermione, who was wildly gesticulating to the woman at the counter about how she was sure that Crookshanks had _Feline __endocrine __alopecia, _whatever that was.

"So, what _are_ you doing here, Lou Ellen?"

"Oh, you know, research. These wizards magic isn't as strong as a child of Hecate, they have to use wands, but they get around their limitations admirably, making a range of potions to do what their spells can't, and other stuff like that. Although we're still more powerful, it's just so _interesting_ how many things they invent, to overcome obstacles, like wands, since their magic needs to be channelled, and-"

"Next, please. Oh, hello Lou Ellen. Finally managed to sic that devil on someone, did you?"

"_What?_ Lou Ellen..."

Lou Ellen laughed nervously. "Just buy the damn thing."

Percy huffed suspiciously and brought his bag of (awesomeness?) money and placed the fox on the counter.

"Uh, do you want the standard fox value pack? It includes a cage and appropriate food, water and food bowls, and all you need to keep a fox."

Percy nodded.

"Okay then, that'll be...20 galleons, 2 sickles."

"Orright then."

Percy opened the bag, expecting to see _something _in there. In truth, the bag was empty.

"What?"

He tipped the bag upside down, and immediately, coins spilled out like a metallic waterfall.

"Whoa!" He collected the coins that had fallen off the counter and placed them back.

The woman eyed the bag curiously.

"Okay then.."

She gathered the coins, counting them, and shoved them into a tiller.

Percy put the bag away, stuffing the fox into a normal, cube shaped cage.

He then awkwardly moved towards the Trio, the box of essentials precariously balanced on the cage.

"Uh, hey guys. Whoa. Whoa!"

The box of stuff toppled off the cage, nearly hitting Hermione in the face.

Luckily, Ron caught it before Hermione's face was permanently disfigured, and grudgingly handed it back to Percy.

"What do you have in here? Bricks?"

"Probably, like, a year's supply of dog food or something."

Harry chuckled. "Well, we should get going. Where's Mr Weasley?"

"Oh, I think that he said that he was waiting outside. Apparently a Mastiff was giving him the stink eye."

"Oh. Okay then, let us be off!"

"Gee, Harry, I never took you as the dramatic type."

"Oh shut up Percy. Let me bathe in my moment of screen time."

* * *

><p><strong>A cookie to anyone who finds out the reference to a particular Shakespearean poem in there!<strong>

***Sorry, I just had to.**

**** Yay! Tintin!**

**_GINNY AND PERCY ARE GOING TO HAVE AN EPIC BROMANCE!_**

* * *

><p>Okay, so it was going to go on for a few more paragraphs, but I wanted to post this fast and it just seemed right to end it there.<p>

Uh, I'm sorry I haven't updated in **aaggeeessss** (this is becoming a trend) and, as you know, from my other pseudo-chapter (if you don't know, don't worry) it was because of exams.

Well, since school has been over for 3 weeks now, I've really only been procrastinating (trend?) sooo...

Oh, yeah, it took me about an hour to post this, because fanfiction is being an asshat. All my paragraphs kept on bunching together into a huge block of illegibility (?), and, frankly, it was pissing me off.

Oh, right! So, during the holidays I found this awesome book on how to sketch stuff, and since I want to learn how to draw, yeah. I'm getting drawing materials for Christmas! So, I'm pretty okay at papier-mâché (that's not how you spell it, probably...) and clay sculptures, I really want to know how to draw, since drawing is awesome and Art is my elective next year.

Um, this is my longest chapter yet. 3500 words. Jeez. I know, people usually post stuff, like, 10, 000 words long, but hey!

Long chapter = Long wait

Yes?

* * *

><p><em>HERE COMES THE SERIOUS STUFF<em>

**If you haven't heard, there was a terrible event that occurred a few days ago. There was a hostage situation, also known as the **Martin Place Siege**. 17 people were held hostage by Man Horan Monis in the Lindt Cafe at Martin Place, Sydney, at gunpoint. However, it was **not **organised by the extremist group, ISIS (**or ISIL? Or..)** and so most people escaped.**

**Most.**

**3 people were killed, including the gunman, and 2 hostages. At least 4 people were injured.**

**This tragedy was caused by racism and discrimination, so please just think about this. I know only a few people are reading this now, but one person can make the difference. Don't discriminate. Everyone can make a change, for better or for worse.  
><strong>

**What sort of change are** you** going to make**?

* * *

><p>On a happier topic, uh...<p>

Well, I drew my first generic face that doesn't look like a monkey's derrière.

Yay?

**~TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername**


End file.
